


Poems and Quotes

by Essence_LGBTQIAP_NicoProtectionSquad



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poems, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essence_LGBTQIAP_NicoProtectionSquad/pseuds/Essence_LGBTQIAP_NicoProtectionSquad
Summary: Read the title.
Kudos: 3





	1. Curiosity

Curiosity. Curiosity is a path, a path that can lead you forward, or set you back. A path that can allow you to achieve great things, or bring you despair. A path that can give you happiness, or fill you with regret. Curiosity is a test of luck, it is your choice, to decide whether to follow it, or rather ignore it. Now choose.


	2. Sadness

Sadness. A emotion. One of the strongest and most felt emotion. Perhaps you have felt it too? The darkness filling your mind and soul, the sink of your heart escaping your grasp, the wave of anguish and despair coursing through you body, tears threatening to escape your eyes. The feeling where you just want to let go, let go of that thread. Everybody has felt it, even anybody. A person who hasn’t lived their life with it, is a impossible feat. Maybe you say you have not felt it, but you have, perhaps it is covered in all those emotions. One of the most common ones, rage. Rage is a emotion that sadness almost always finds cover in. It is destructive and is a perfect place to hide. Sadness is a powerful feeling, we may not want it, but in the end, we will always find it.


	3. Numbers

Numbers...numbers on a page dance as they create meanings, new meanings. Only the ones with great minds knows what they say. The things they create, understand the true nature. The beautiful lines curving and straightening in to all shapes, leaping across the page. A story lies in those numbers, fascinating in many ways. They bring presents that may not be found, they create images inside the page. Things that perhaps, we may never understand. Numbers.


	4. Death

Life is not eternal, it will not stay with you. One day, life will toss you away, and death shall take you under his wing. You are dead now. Your soul will leave your body, and your mind will fade. You will not feel anything, anger, regret, sadness, anguish, despair, hate, pain, has disappeared. As well as other emotions like, happiness, joy, curiosity, love, hope, pride, is all gone now. Into the darkness. You are at peace now.


	5. Life

Living life. You will often experience things you wish you haven't, emotions like pain, anguish, hate, anger, and despair. But, you also feel joy, happiness, serenity, peace and much more. The meaning in life is to feel, to experience wonders and horrors in life. To do what has never been done. Remember, remember the greatest days in your life, meeting a friend, tasting something strange, trying something new. Hold on, dear friend, and don't let go.


	6. Price

Everything comes with a price. Whether it’s unfair, fair, or even too fair, in the end, we must seal the deal.


	7. Light and Dark

Light may think it is the fastest thing in the world. The truth is, wherever light goes, darkness is always there first.


	8. Roses

Blood, red petals, as soft as velvet, as light as a feather. There are many of them, all gather up, as big as an apple, revealing beauty inside. So fragile, floating in the autumn breeze, connected to a leaf, green stem, lined with spikes, tips the color of pomegranate. A rose is a gorgeous object. It symbolizes love, the heart's desire. It is a item many use. A rose may look small and delicate, but it means so much more.


	9. Night

Night. A time where the sky turns dark and the stars come out. Where the moon starts to glow, not too bright, and not too dim. The darkness in the night might scare you, make you want to hide, afraid of what hides in it. The night can cover things, change things, and create illusions. But overall, it is beautiful. See the stars twinkle in the sky, the moon spreading light throughout the city. The crickets chirping in together, sounding like music. Night can be dark and scary, but it can also hold true beauty within.


	10. Darkness

Darkness, a place where people think many horrors, monsters, and illusions hide. They say, it is a place where your nerves may scream run or your heart feels as if it might jump out of you. A place where you mind may starts to go through thoughts, memories in your head. A place where you can see creature and monsters hiding. Many say they are scared of the dark, but are they? Or are they scared of what lies in the dark, the images or creatures that might be brought from it? Darkness itself is actually a peaceful place. A place that is quiet and still, nothing to bother you. The darkness will fill your mind and soul making it calm. No pain. No worries. No fears. Nothing at all. Just peace.


	11. Memories

Do memories fade?

Or do they hide in the shade?

Drifting away, like a boat in the sea.

But always returning, like friend and enemy .

Always increasing,

never ending.

Everlasting thoughts,

pleading to be sought.

But at what cost?

Try too hard, and all will be lost.


	12. Dreams

A world you find,

impossible to unbind.

See them in your sleep,

all in a heap.

Seek it in your head,

memories in the bed.

They never leave,

can make you quite peeve.

Dark and gloomy,

bright and happy

Wild and crazy,

calm and hazy.

Strange things, may you see,

or nothing at all, there will be.


	13. Girl in the Streets

There is a girl, 

she walks in the streets.

Life makes her hurl,

for she is so misunderstood.

Crying silently in the moonlight,

remembering taunts that people have said.

It is dark, it is night,

no one there, to see her like this.


	14. The Light in the Dark

There is a time,

where no light will shine.

When darkness takes over,

and true fears are discovered.

But do not forget,

this hidden secret,

that in some time, one day,

the sun shall come home and shine it's ray.


	15. Hiding

There are people,

they are undecipherable.

Nobody knows how they feel,

their confusion of what is fake or real.

The emotions all out of hand,

something you would misunderstand.

Demons they try to keep at bay,

but it gets harder everyday.

They look so happy,

but in truth, they feel agony.

They want to let go, be free.

but they keep on hiding, letting things be.


	16. The Ocean

The ocean is wild,

free of its own mind.

It wishes to be free,

and never contained.

The waters hold great treasure,

and life living among them.

It can be dangerous,

as it can be calm.

Watch the storm as the sea swallows buildings and ships,

fear showing in many civilians eyes.

Watch the sunset as the sea smooths into a reflective surface,

colors dancing in the shining waters.

The sea is beautiful and dangerous,

do not try to test it,

or your fate is surely devastating.


	17. Broken Heart

I saw you that day,

walking in the bay.

Those chocolate eyes,

hiding so many lies.

I thought you were the one, 

that was better than everyone.

They all warned me you know,

that this would only cause a scenario.

But I didn't listen,

and you left me heartbroken.

Now I'm going to move on,

you're now just some person in the billions.


	18. Her

Dark almond eyes,

that can stop tsunamis.

Wavy chocolate hair,

flowing in the wind.

Her coffee skin,

as soft as satin.

Melting your heart,

waiting for something to start.

She can make you smile,

but be careful, she is fragile.

Do not break her,

for she is too much even with you altogether.

But do not fret,

being with her, you will not regret.

She is kind,

something you won't often find.


	19. Broken

My heart has cracked,

my mind is fractured.

I scream in the pain,

I cry in my chain.

Covered in blood,

never understood.

Scars from knives,

taker of lives.

Too broken,

forever forgotten.

Do not blame, for I am the one,

who turned me into none.


	20. When All Falls Down

Constellation of tears on my lashes,

watching my love ones turn to ashes.

Their screams echo in my ears,

my eyes are in tears.

Stay up all night,

telling myself I'm alright.

But I already know,

that this will only be as cold as snow.

I try, I do,

but this is just all voodoo.


	21. You

Everyday you thwart,

to cut deep in my heart.

To loose you I would fall,

to never hear your call.

Those warm hazel eyes,

mind so wise.

Honey colored hair,

that flows in the air.

The way you smile,

makes me run a mile.

I love your laugh,

you are my other half.

When you stare at me,

I wish you could see,

how much I would do,

the things I'd pursue.

Everyday when you leave,

I will always believe,

One day you will return,

never to be burned.


	22. Change

Just because one has change does not mean they have changed completely, there is always some part of their old self left, and you have to dig deep to find it.


	23. Dying

Throughout life, you will always be dying. Wonder how you are dying, every year, month, day, hour, minute, second, you are aging. Aging forever, getting close to death. Every second you breathe on this place, you are dying. So if you say you are scared of dying, that means you are scared of life.


	24. Prophecy

Seven warriors in the night

all blessed with great might

Where to go, and where to not

the answer can only be sought

To find the stone

you must search through bone 

A clue to find

from the one with no mind

Betrayal in the mist

to show the gist

One shall leave

the rest will grieve

For those who have fought

will lose what they've got

But in the end, the end of time

All will return, from a single chime


	25. Scars

Scars represent what you have been through in life, good or bad, some of them are visible, some of them are not, but they show who you are, and define you for what you'll be.


	26. Be Yourself

Don't listen to others, let them shape you into what they want you to be. Follow your own path, the path that suits you, the one you feel home to. It will lead you to who you are, who you truly are, and will become.


	27. Home

What is home? Somewhere you live? Some place where you sleep? Somewhere that you stay? Or is it some place where you would feel safe? Somewhere with people who love and care for you? Some place where you feel loved...? What is home?


	28. Moving On

To move on is difficult, hard, frustrating. You can wish to carry on, but sometimes, you can't cut the chain, can't scrape it all away. Can't let go of the past...


	29. Doesn’t Matter

I can try so hard, and get so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter.


	30. Part Of Me

I want to let go, try to let go, but I can't. There's a force pulling me back, reminding me of what I should do. Can't get rid of it, can't let go. It's just there, in me, part of me, something that can never leave.


End file.
